Cahill Apocalypse: Rise of the Zombies
by Pinkpenguin4443
Summary: Will we ever know the truth about the Madrigals? Will Ian get the guts to ask Amy out? Will the zombies destroy the whole Cahill bloodline? Will my brother stop being so annoying? Find out in the Rise of the Zombies
1. Prologue

**Ages:**  
 **Amy, Ian, Kurt, and Evan are 17**  
 **Sinead, Hamilton, Ned, Ted, Jonah, and Jake are 19**  
 **Dan, Natalie, and Phoenix are 14**

Amy sighed, and headed to the secret underground Madrigal headquarters. There were tubes under every major Madrigal agent's home that transported them immediately to the Massachusetts headquarters inside a fairly busy hospital. She hesitated a bit before opening the hatch and entered security. " Amelia Hope Cahill, Madrigal leader, daughter of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent. Direct descendant of Madeleine Cahill." She grimaced at the mention of her position and stepped into the tube.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she got out of the tube and headed towards the hospital. The ride was a bit bumpy as the Ekat's were on a break. She walked into the lobby and slid down into a seat in the waiting room, and checking her watch every 5 minutes. _Finally,_ she thought, _it's twelve._ She walked up to a nurse and smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Madeleine Cahill. I'm here to visit my mother Olivia and my father Gideon." She said. The nurse nodded and motioned for her to come to a room. It was pretty much empty except for some boxes.  
" You know what to do." She said, and left Amy there and headed back towards the lobby.  
Amy rearranged it like she had on the Great Wall of China and stood back to admire her work. She went to an odd pile of boxes that spelt out the letter M and went behind it. Pushing the door open she entered the Madrigal Compound. Level Cahill, and made her way to Level Madrigal. There was a level for each of the branches, which had been Amy's idea. She still wasn't very comfortable bossing everyone around, but sometimes it was for the better. The Madrigals needed a leader as much Dan needed to be kept away from sugar and candy. She chuckled at her own little joke and headed to Fiske's office, directly across from her office, which was much bigger.

" Hey uncle Fiske. So what is the big announcement?" I asked as I took a seat. I was a bit peeved that he had sent me to his office mere hours before our relatives arrived, but I could deal with it. Or at least I hoped that I would. I wasn't' so sure as Fiske turned around and looked at me, his face beaded with sweat and lined with worry.

" You know that the Cahills are coming so that you can announce the 'big announcement', correct?" He asked, managing to turn his grimace into more of a frown. I only nodded. His phone call had been so vague, I barely heard what day it was on. Then again, it was in code. I frowned and noticed how his hand clenched a bit too tightly onto his cane. Was he sick?

"Are you okay Uncle Fiske?" I asked. He was shaking slightly now, and didn't answer me. Instead, he held up his cane and put it on his desk. Using Alistair's idea, he had fashioned himself a cane with some storage compartments. He opened the bottom of his cane and took out a roll of parchment which was bent and chipped off at some places.

" Here, read this." He said as he placed the roll in my hand. " You can escort yourself out. Good luck." He put a hand on my shoulder and left. _Might as well read this._ I said. First, I would call Dan though. I was a bit wary of the tube system and had nearly hurled on my way here. I also had some errands.

" Hey Dan?" I asked. " Yeah?" He asked. He was probably still at the mansion, so hopefully we would get home by the time the Holts got there. " Can you pick me up at the Madrigal Headquarter? There was a very rocky ride and I need to run some errands." I was already unrolling the parchment carefully. " Sure Dork." He said, using his new nickname for me. I sighed and hung up. I put the long parchment and read the note that was written in what looked like blood.

 _Hello Amy. It has been a year since we have met. Have you noticed me? I have been hiding in the shadows, helping my father-Vesper 1. I want your head, or we set out zombies loose on your beloved Cahill family. Of course, we are human- more or less- and so if you decline you may still see your family. Of course, we would be cruel to let them die. You'll just be living with the undead._

 _Cheers,_  
 _Vesper 1, Damien Vesper III_

The last thing I saw before the world became dark was a picture of Dan- with fresh blood just on the place where his heart was.


	2. Chapter 1

Amy's POV

"Amy, Amy, are you okay? Love?" Somebody asked. I couldn't quite place it, but something about the heavy British accent aroused long forgotten memories from the Clue Hunt. I frowned as I remembered a cave-in, but that was it.

" Ughh" I moaned as I rubbed my head. I had a splitting headache and the bright light from the chandelier above me didn't help. Wait, chandelier? And was that a portrait of Grace? Was I at the mansion?

" Dan?" I said. Nobody answered. I tried to sit up, but a pair of big strong hands pushed me down again. " Shh shh love, it's all right. Just get some rest. Dan is fine." The silky voice made me stop, and now that my senses were sharpened as I regained consciousness again, I could finally place the voice. Well sort of. I knew that his last name was- Cobra? Yes, I had called him Cobra. Dan and I had not had the best relationship with the Cobra brother and sister duo. In fact, I recall a very painful experience and speaking about them with bitter distaste. And I think I nearly broke his leg. Oops. But that was long ago.

"Cobra?" I asked. " Is that your name? Your last name?" I heard the person sigh. I must have been thinking of a different person. This time, when I sat up he didn't object. " Did I get it right?" I tried to stand up, but my knees felt too weak to hold me up. The person chuckled at my attempt and said, " Really love? We haven't seen each other for just one year, and already you don't remember me? I'm surprised." He laughed drily. " Wait, Dan. Where is he? Why am I," I gestured around the Great Hall, " here." The person was silent and roughly tried to push me down. I yelped in pain as the pain in my head reappeared.

" Hey Cobra! Lay your dirty hands off my sister!" Dan yelled. " Dan!" I say, trying yet again to stand up, but finding myself on the ground.  
" I wasn't attacking her if that's what you mean, _Daniel._ " I grinned as Dan cursed fluently under his breath. " Dan, language." I reprimanded him. " And as for you Mr.", I said, pointing at the Cobra. " Your name is Cobra, so don't try to lie about it." Dan snickered and elbowed Cobra. " See, told you. Sinead's invention worked. And yes, Amy did choose to test it out." Dan muttered to him. Cobra remained calm and collected, as bough he had never heard it, but I thought I saw a little flicker of something in his eyes- was it hurt?

" Well then, I'm waiting." I said, drumming my fingers on the cool marble floor. " For what?" Dan asked a little too innocently. I scowled as Dan batted his eyelashes. Any normal day this would be funny and possible blackmail material, but I needed answers, and fast. Cobra whispered something in his ear and Dan understood immediately. " Oh." Said Dan, sounding a tad nervous. And just so you know, whenever Dan gets nervous, it isn't good.

"How about some dinner first, dear sister." He said. Cobra muttered something along the lines of " laying it on too thick" . I agreed, deciding to confront them later on, when they least expect it and shock one of them- or somebody- to tell me. Ah, the many perks of being beach leader. Guaranteed training from every branch. " Sure." I said, and headed for the kitchen, about to go find Nellie. Dan obviously knew what I was doing and stopped me in my tracks. "I know I'm going to regret this, but we'll explain." He sighed and motioned for me to come with him. " So where are we going?" I asked, eyeing Cobra, who had been lying low and staying quiet the whole time since Dan was here. " Cobra?" I asked. " You know, you can never sound serious calling him Cobra. You sound like you're making fun of him. It's like saying, 'Cobra, can I get you some tea?'" I giggled at Dan's impression of me, but immediately fell silent. " So what is his name?" I asked him. Dan's grin widened even more, ( if that was possible,) and only said, " Sorry, but it's so much more entertaining to see Cobra's crush call him by his hated nickname. It's just so hilarious seeing his expression every time you call him that. He's fine with others, just not you." He then ran down the hall, guffawing the whole way as I stood there, a dazed and confused look on my face.

" Daniel Arthur Cahill." I yelled, when I finally understood. " Get back here you dweeb!" But he was already gone. I sighed. " Dan Cahill, it is so on." And I chased him, down the halls, knowing that I would catch him eventually.


	3. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

"Well-" said Dan. I groaned. Even though I had caught him and held him captive in the library, he still wouldn't give me more than a few sentences before making some crazy excuse. He once tried to escape from me by going out the other door in one of the bathrooms. Cobra, or whatever his name was was somewhere, but as long as I had Dan, I was fine. I think he was a Lucian, though Dan insisted that he wasn't even a Cahill and that he was a boneless chicken. Hahaha. Very funny. It's just that he didn't seem like one with many weaknesses, unlike Dan, who had a weakness for candy, food, sugar, pop, ninjas, games, etc. I also found out that he had a minuscule crush on Reagan, which was just whatI needed.

" Fine Dan, you win. Let me just go find Reagan. I have to talk to her about something." I said. I would never actually do anything to Dan, but a year of madrigal training taught me how to lie like a rug. He looked like he was having a cross between a panic attacks and a seizure, so I decided to save him from his misery. " Fine, I won't tell Reagan. Just please explain." I was tired after 51 false starts. Yes, I was counting, but that's beside the point. Luckily, Dan decided once and for all that he would confess. " You really want to know?" He asked. I nodded tentatively. "Well then, might as well get comfortable. It's a long story." He gestured towards the armchair across from him and I sat down.

" It all started when you called. I was on my way home from the grocery store to buy another box of skittles-" I scowled at this, " when you, my dear sister, decided to call me. So I valiantly drove to Massachusetts dutifully to help my sister, when I got stuck in security! Some dude was there and kept pointing me to a storage room that was empty! Well, he tried to lock me in the laundry room, but I used my ninja skills to bust open the door." " Really?" I asked. " Well, having mad lock picking skills helps too. And the former Madrigal leader to help." He said a bit sheepishly. " Don't worry. You can train later." I reassured him. " Well, anyways, Fiske came and he was like, ' Dan, your nerdy dork sister has been kidnapped and stuff.'" He then did an impression of Fiske. " So then I was like, ' No way!' And then I tracked you down. And then I saw you lying in some random alleyway, except your skin was really pale, paler than normal, and I nearly thought that you were dead." He whispered that last sentence and I could see him deflating slightly. " But then when I brought you back to the stronghold they checked you out and they were like, ' no way!' Because apparently Madeleine was given a weaker serum with no side effects like craziness or anything, that can only be activated with whatever is in the poison you were shot with. Also, you have some bite marks on your neck." I looked at my neck and sure enough, there was a bruise and some bite marks. It was then that I realized something.

"Dan, that wasn't poison. That was zombie venom."

 **Sorry for that really short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything and I wanted the ending to be a cliffhanger. Please review and like! I will post the next chapters only if somebody, anybody, reviews! And no, there is no side effect to the zombie venom, except that you sometimes black out around weird stuff. And Amy might remember Ian, but I don't know when. There is supposed to be a ball, so maybe it will be a masquerade ball. Should Sinead turn back the time machine so that Amy can remember Ian again? Is it better that Amy doesn't remember evil Ian? Please tell me in your comments!**


	4. Chapter 3

Ian's POV

" Hey Cobra." Dan said. " I was wondering if you could do the big announcement and the little extra stuff since Amy's not feeling well." I nodded, understanding. She had every right to be worried when it came to threats from the Vespers. I could tell that this was no empty threat. Fortunately Sinead had sent them a fake head made by Ekats. It was almost impossible to determine as fake. Hopefully Amy was safe for the time being, or at least until we could organize ourselves.

" Have you found out where the blood came from?" I asked. Dan shook his head, though the frown lines told me otherwise. " I know you're lying. Whose blood is it?" I asked. " Dan was quivering slightly as he said, " Natalie's"

Amy's POV

I was a bit tired and didn't feel like doing much, so I just lay down. I was worried for everybody. I either die, or they become the undead. I've been trying to get Dan to do the deed, but he refuses. I decided that the Vespers can have me. If I give myself up, then they'll stop the death threats. Right? My head was whirring when I heard a thump from my door. As soon as I turned around, a knife was pressed to my throat.

"Kill me." I say. " Just do me a favour and send my head to the Vespers." I smile sadly. At least nobody had to suffer. Would Dan be okay? At least he would be alive. Broken, but alive. He'll forget me eventually, get a life, and soon a I would be a mere memory.

"No can do sweetheart. I have orders from Boss. You have be alive, or I'll be dead. A die-die-die situation." He chuckled, knowing that I had no choice.

" Who's the last to die?" I ask. " Boss?" I thought I heard a sound from the hall and perked up, but they passed quickly by my room.

" Unfortunately the Cahills. Heck, we don't even need to kill them. You're like the super glue of the family. You're not there, and everyone murders everyone. But we need you for the next phase. Somebody knows the whole list, and it ain't you sweetheart so don't bargain with us or he'll be the next to go." Without him telling me, I can tell who 'him' is.

"Dan" I say. The knife cuts deeper into my throat and lets out a trickle blood. " Don't say anything or else." I try to swallow, thinking of a good comeback, but there are no coherent thoughts in my head as a cloth that smells suspiciously like chloroform covers me, and everything becomes black.

"Dan"

Ian's POV

"What?" I say. " Are you joking Daniel? A sick joke? Because this isn't funny. My sister is dead Daniel, _dead._ And you think joking about her death will help me?" My whole body shudders and tears fall down my face. I have only cried twice since Lucian training began. Once, when I found out that Amy had a boyfriend and had pretty much forgot me, and when Natalie died. Why did I have to break down now? In front of Dani- Dan?

" She may be alive. I'm not joking Ian." He said. It's the first time that he has called me by my name. Natalie was dead, right? I had even laid her body down. Was Isabel alive too? Was Ethan alive? Was Vesper 1 alive?

"Are they all alive?" I manage to choke out. Could Natalie be alive? Why, for the last year, hadn't she come to comfort me. She knew where I was. She still had her credit cards on her. We had buried them with her, along with all her favourite clothing.

" We don't know." He admitted. " Can you still make it? To the meeting? We're postponing the ball until everything is settled." I nod, not knowing if my voice will work. I don't risk anything as I walk out of the room. I head for the library, hoping to talk to Amy and tell her my proper name, but I hesitate. I am in the hallway that branches off. One side that leads to the library, the other to her room. I am about to turn to the library when I hear a choked up sob and a whisper of Dan. Was that Amy?

"Amy love?" I ask. There is no answer. Her door is locked, but when I knock there is no reply. I press my ear to the door, but there are no noises coming from the room. It is much too quiet in her room. There wasn't even the light fluttering breath that meant that she was sleeping. Luckily, I was a Lucian, and had learned to unlock any lock, with a trusty skeleton key, or any thin object really.

When I stepped into her room, there was nothing. Amy was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**  
 **I am sad and depressed because I only have two readers so far. If any of you stumble on this chapter, I am begging you to comment. If you do, I will be desperate enough to add you into part of my story. I am setting up a competition. Whoever comments will be get to write a portion of the story, about a I guess, and if you like it, first five people get a character in my story. And I promise to warn you I am giving up on a story.**

Amy's POV  
I woke up to dingy whitewashed walls and a single lightbulb above me. I was disgusted to find myself lying on a tattered mattress with foam coming out.

" Awake yet?" A soft voice said. I jumped but was relieved to find none other than Sinead, who was lying on the top bunk of the metal bunk bed. The metal was so flimsy even an Ekat wouldn't know what to do with it.

" Sinead?" I ask. She rolled over and climbed down the wooden ladder, wincing as she stepped down. " I was lucky. They only tortured me a bit, just a bit for betraying them." She grimaced and I noticed the scars on her arm that read, "traitor". She dabbed it gingerly with some formula, wincing every once in a while.

"Why are we here?" I asked. She just shook her head and went to the sink in the corner, wetting a cloth as she handed it to me. It was then that I noticed a long scar on my throat.

" Rufus was having a bit too much fun." She frowned and I was almost shocked that she knew his name, but then again, she had been Vesper 3, the mole.

" They're here to torture me for sending them a fake head. And you-" she shrugged, not really sure.

" For being Madrigal leader. For keeping the family together. They're holding me for ransom. Guess their original idea was abandoned." I try to stay calm as I say this, but I still wince, my joking manner gone. Sinead nods as though she understands, but her eyes are vacant. I've heard that torture can change a person, but I have never seen anyone like that. What was it like?

" Horrible." Sinead replied. Had I voiced that aloud? " I'm sorry." I say. Sinead doesn't say anything. Instead she sits on the stone floor and rattles the bars. " Just a few hours and prison already broke me. Then again, torture does speed things up. Rufus! Remus! It's half past six! Where is my food!" I giggle nervously, remembering Adan's swords.

" What?!" She says. Turning back to face me with a murderous glare until she starts grinning like it's her birthday.  
" Rufus and Remus!" She says in recognition. " What more Starling?" Rufus says, clearly annoyed as he slides over two trays of dry bread and burnt meat. " Nothing, just that you share the same names as two swords owned by her idiotic brother." Sinead is about to say something else, but breaks into a fresh round of giggles at Rufus' shocked face. Luckily, we were behind bars, electrocuted bars too, so when he tried to grab Sinead, he only got shocked. He cursed under his breath, and left, rubbing his temples.

" You should have seen him!" Sinead said, trying to mimick his expression, which only made me laugh some more.

" If this is what prison is like, then we should be fine." I said. Sinead was examining the trays though, and immediately dismissed them as garbage. I wondered if we would ever escape, but right now, I just wanted to absorb all of this positive energy. It could be the last happy memory I had. Hopefully everyone was okay. I was content, knowing that everyone was okay. Until Remus decided that he should break it up and dragged me out of the cell.

" Come on Missy. We're taking you to the chamber. It's your time to shine. Smile for the cameras." Sinead was screaming to me, but he had a pretty good death grip. I don't understand what's going on until I see the room. I pale at the electric chair and array of knives and understand what's going on.

Torture.

Ian's POV  
" Daniel, she's not here. She's gone." I hate having to tell him, but there is no one else. Nobody else knows about the threat except for Sinead, who disappeared. She must have been kidnapped too, for sending the head and betraying them. My heart breaks a little bit every time her name is mentioned. Soon, my heart will be nothing but a pile of broken shards, I will be broken forever. Please Amy, come back. We'll save you.

" No she won't! What if she doesn't come back? Like Natalie? You love her too don't you? You care for her too, right? We need to save her, now! Before it's too late." Daniel is a crumpled of nothing, crying to his heart's content, and then some. I may be a Lucian, but I am close to breaking down. Twice in a day. I am a disappointment to Amy, Natalie, the Lucians, and my parents. I will prove them wrong.

" It is nearly time for the announcement Daniel, come on. We have to go now." I say, trying to pull him up. He merely sits there, muttering to himself. I sigh and leave him. How quickly he changes. This morning he was arrogant and foolish, managing to joke. Now, he is mourning. He has lost everything, his parents, his grandmother, and now his sister. He has lost too much, and soon he will be alone. I will be alone.

I leave Daniel and go to the Great Hall, so many people here who were eager for a new challenge, like the Holts, and those who were wary, like the other Starling triplets, Ned and Ted. I steeled my nerves and tried to focus, but that just made me worry even more. Once I had gotten their attention, I began the speech that I had practiced many times.

" The Vespers have come back, with a new Vesper 1 in control. Today, they sent us a death threat concerning Amy Cahill, the leader of the Madrigals, and winner of the a Clue Hunt. We tried to fix the problem by sending them a fake head, but unfortunately they found out that it was fake and kidnapped both Amy and Sinead a Starling, former Vesper and creator of the head. They are both being held hostage. They have threatened us with a secret Vesper weapon. Using files found by Sinead a few days ago, we have found out that the Vespers created their own serum that can raise the dead. It is also the key to activating the serum that Madeleine was given, a weaker version of the actual serum. They used it to create an army of the undead. Amy was bitten by the zombie and so her serum has been activated, meaning that she has all four abilities, just not as powerful as us. We don't know when it will kick in, but when it does, she will become another Vesper controlled weapon. And so we must save them or risk a world being led by the Vespers."

I was just finishing the specifics of the plan when Dan came in. He was sweating and had a wild look in his eyes. Like Amy's, except her thoughts were more-quiet. How I wish she was there.

" Ian! You have to go the Command Centre! It's urgent!" I blindly followed Daniel to the Command Centre, leaving everybody confused, but I could tell that this was more important. When I went in, the first thing I saw was a dark room on the screen. That is, until the camera turned to a young girl with red hair sat. I recognized the chair she was sitting in as an electric chair, and saw a shelf with an array of knives, all covered with blood. The camera speaker then spoke, his voice disguised by a voice changer.

" Let the torturing begin!"


	6. Chapter 5

Amy's POV  
I was dragged to the torture chamber, and strapped to an electric chair. I was glad not to be gagged, so I could at least call for help, until I saw who was on the other side of the room.

"Jake?" I ask. I hear the clink of knives being sharpened and a blindfold is put over my eyes. His voice is different, but the way he talks is still the same.

" Where should be start?" He said, carving lightly on my chest. It hurts, but there are no cuts. I don't even whimper, trying to show that I couldn't be broken. The knife goes up to my throat, retracing the other knife's path. I grip the arms of the chair harder as a small electric shock coursed through my body and I visibly shiver. He recuts my scar, but at still don't say a word. The electricity is out onto a higher level, but I have taken resistance tests. I let out a small whimper, but don't give in. I am strong and will not give anyone the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I give a small cry as he cut deep into my arm, I can almost feel the knife's tip touch my bone as he digs deeper.

All of my will crumbling, I scream, begging him to stop, and he complies. He stabs the knife into my other arm and I shriek, writhing in the chair as he pulls out the knife. He cuts me some more times, not as deep, but enough for me to feel my blood gushing out of me. I feel only relief as he pulls the knife out for the last time. He forces me to drink some sort of water, and I choke on it, trying not to drink it, but it is too late. My body is numb with pain, and the water only makes it worse. I am seeing red as I relive painful memories over and over again, pain coursing through my body. I would take the knives a hundred times, this new pain slowly eating away at me. He turns on the chair again and I am sent into my own personal hell, a everybody except for me dead. Dan, dead. Nellie, dead. Fiske, dead. Ian, dead. Hamilton, dead. The list goes on and on as I visit each of their graves. I feel like dying, if only to stop all the pain, but I can't. There is no off button to this. I beg for him to stop, and he does. Instead, he kicks me, in the gut, the chest, the head; I don't scream, I merely grunt every time he hits me. He un straps me, but forces me more of the water. The pain hits me twice as hard as it did last time. I don't see where I'm going as I scream my pain away. He throws me into the cell where somebody comes to me. The last thing I see are the worried eyes of Sinead Starling,her voice calling for me, a repeated chant of Amy.

Is there now stop to the torture?

Ian's POV  
Her screams echo in my ears as the video replays over and over again. After I had seen it once, I had been forced to show everyone the video too. I was too much. Why couldn't she just die? It would save her all the pain. Her cries begged for death. What had she seen, how much pain had she been in? I would take that, and more, if just to keep her safe and away from harm. I would endure it forever. I could and would do anything for her, I owed her that much. I had hurt her, my parents had hurt her. My very existence hurt her, and no matter what I did, she would still hurt. And now,when she was hurting most, where was I? At her home, away from from harm, safe, never hurting, except when she was hurt, when her screams pierced my heart. She didn't deserve it, she was an angel, yet there she was, experiencing pain because of me.

I heard somebody cry as I rounded the corner. There was none other than Hamilton, and on the other side Jonah. They were all there, in front of her door, to mourn her like I was.

" What are you doing here?" I growled. Amy was mine. They obviously had the same idea, and we made a silent pact not to fight.

" We're going in to look for clues, find out who kidnapped her." Jonah said quietly, eyeing both of us. This first time he had ever spoken normally. Just like the first time Dan had called me Ian. Amy's absence had changed us. We nodded at each other and walked into her room. Game on. Game on.


	7. Chapter 6

Ian's POV  
We cautiously entered her room, taking glances at the room's interior, looking for anything. We were silent; the tension thick enough to be cut with a butter knife.

" Hey yo. I think I found a clue homies." Jonah said, keeping the 'gangsta talk' minimal. Indeed, there was a business. It was blank except for the monogrammed V in the middle and the initials R.I.P. At the bottom right hand corner of the card.

" V is for Vesper, right?" Hamilton said. It was more of a statement though. I nodded curtly and went to her laptop, which was still open. Unfortunately she had installed a password. " There's a password on her laptop." I say. When they just stared at me I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and sighed. " Her laptop is the only one that has access to the international fingerprint scanner. It will match up any fingerprints on the card with one of the person who took her." They weren't really listening though. They were arguing about what password she would use. Shouts of 'ilovejonah' and 'theyearofthewiz' from Jonah, and 'hammerhulk' and 'i❤️ham'.

" Wait." I said, glaring at Hamilton just as he was about to throw a chair at Jonah. " What does she like?" I was tempted to say me too, but I wasn't about to get in _that_ fight. I would win her over some other way. "No, like books, music, food." I said. I went over to her bookshelf, which was filled with books and reached for the most tattered, old, and foul book. I wrinkled my nose when I saw the lump of cat hair, but turned it over to the title page. " Pride and Prejudice." I muttered under my breath as I went over to the laptop.

" How about J. ?" Jonah asked. I typed that in to no avail. " how about prideandprejudice?" Hamilton said. Still nothing. There was only one more try before we were locked out of her laptop. " Jonah, what is the main character in the book?" I asked. " This chick named Elizabeth Bennett." He said. Hamilton glared at him as I typed in 'ElizabethB'. Yes! We were in. "Pass me the card Hamilton, but wear these gloves." I told him as I passed him my fingerprint protection gloves. He slid it into the scanner and waited. After what seemed like forever, it identified the card.

" Rufus Ira Passé "

Amy's POV  
I groaned and tried to sit up. I opened my eyes to see Sinead.

"Are you okay Amy? They sent me the footage. I'm sorry Amy, even I wasn't treated that badly. I thought that you were dead!" Her voice raised another octave as she clutched my hands.

" I'm fine!" I say. When Sinead raises an eyebrow at me, I sigh. " Well, I feel really tired, dizzy, and nauseous, and I'm starving. My arms hurt and I feel like eating chocolate pudding." She beamed and checked three boxes on the wall.

" Congratulations Amy. Other than the chocolate pudding joke which _was not funny,_ you should make a full recovery. There will be scars, but nothing Ekat technology can't fix." She grinned again and I could tell that she was excited about something. " What is it Sinead. You're kidding me with the suspense." I say sarcastically. She ignores the jibe and continues flitting around the room, singing and skipping. I wondered why she was so happy. " Sinead?" Okay, this was getting plain weird. Why was Sinead dancing? And singing? She has never done that. Ever. My first guess was that we were going to be freed today. Or something like that was going to happen. Or- the obvious choice- she was drunk. The first guess was impossible, why would they let us go that easily? Something just as good? Well, I wouldn't mind a buffet, but is that something to celebrate about? We probably wouldn't be able to eat anything without being poisoned. Would they change us to new rooms? I hope so.

" Sinead? Why are you so happy?" I asked, bent over a Sinead lying on the bed. " Teleconference with the hostages and Cahills! And-" after that, her words were so slurred that I couldn't understand anything else. How did she get drunk anyways? Was that part of her torture? Acting like a fool and a drunk? At least there was going to be a teleconference. Sinead had just started singing a very strange version of 'Mary had a Little Lamb'

 **Mary had a stupid lamb, fuzzy lamb, ugly lamb**  
 **Mary had a stupid lamb, fuzzy lamb, ugly lamb,**  
 **Mary had a stupid lamb, fuzzy lamb, ugly lamb**  
 **Whose fleece was black as yolk.**  
 **It followed her to death one day**  
 **It followed her to death one day**  
 **It followed her to death one day**  
 **And never saw the sun**

Well then, a little disturbing, but anyways. The teleconference. What should we do? Could we tell them a code and hope that they solve it? What would happen?

Suddenly Rufus came, dragging me and Sinead to an office.

"Come on girlies. First the teleconference, and then we meet your new friends." I merely nodded as we were pushed into the room; face to face with none other than Vesper 1.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **I am sorry, but the zombies won't be featured until chapter 8 or 9. Not sure yet. Don't worry, I will hopefully finish Chapter 7 by tonight. Or tomorrow. But you have to know that I posted all of the chapter's in one day, because I love writing fan fictions. Unfortunately I can barely write one chapter on week days, so I squeeze in as much as possible on weekends. Hold on tight, the story is only getting better!**  
 **\- Love Livvybear123**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**  
 **I am so sorry for being such an awful person! It's just that I want Ian to confess so badly! His feelings! So that he can admit to himself that he loved her! Also, I need some more time. I promise an extra good next chapter though, and soon, the zombies will be featured! Please don't kill me! I just want an Amian story so badly!**

Ian's POV  
"They are allowing us to have a teleconference with Amy and Sinead. Do you think that we should send them a code for 'We're coming to save you!' We can send them a date using Cahill Morse code. You know, that thing that Hamilton created." Daniel said. His constant chatter was very annoying, but I would take it if it could keep my mind of _her._ Unfortunately, all of his conversations were centred around her. I decided not to tell him that Amy and Sinead would probably get tortured until they told them the code; or just torture them to punish us for trying to free them. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a Lucian; the horrible results I had to prepare for were sickening.

Daniel turned around to face me, and shook his head.

" What am I supposed to do with you? You're like a lovesick puppy." He said. I felt my face heat up as he smirked at me. Not a Kabra smirk, but close enough. How dare he! I did not love her! And even if I did, I wasn't a lovesick puppy! I was a Lucian!

" I do not love Amy Cahill!" I yelled, even though I knew that the whole house would hear me. I didn't love her, I was just intrigued at her. Right? Feelings. They were so FLO. And yet I felt something tug at my heart whenever her name was mentioned. Whenever her hands brushed mine. Why did I feel this way?!

Daniel shrugged, could tell that this conversation was far from over. " Just remember Cobra. Keep your hands off my sister. Or I unleash my mad ninja skills." He threatened. I ignored the threat and went to the monitors. Daniel and I had taken shifts at the Command Centre, making sure that no threats came. There has been nothing yet. I remember them promising contact to the hostages today, at noon. I glanced at my watch and sighed. There was still fifteen minutes left.

" Hey Ian. You want to play Truth or Dare? Just us?" Daniel asks. I nod and follow him to the small sitting room adjacent from the Command Centre. He poured out some water for me and some-fizzy drink high on sugar- for him, and I poured in the Truth Serum.

"Okay then. I'll start." Dan said, rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally. " Truth or Dare."  
" Truth. Even though I am not a chicken, I know that whatever your dare is, it will be the end of me." I say. He grins evilly as I drink my water.

" Do you like Sinead?" He asks. " What!" I say, choking on my water. He had shocked me, sort of. I knew that he was going to ask me about his sister, but why Sinead?

" Well, you're always making googly eyes at my sister and Sinead, so if you like Sinead, then you like her. If you don't like her,then you like my sister." He explained. " Now answer the question!"

" No." I whisper, hoping he won't hear and will just forget about it. I was only subconsciously spying on Amy. I didn't even know if I liked her or not! He stared at me, as though I had grown fangs or something, and when I looked at him quizzically, he glared at me. And when he spoke, his voice reverberated through the soundproof room.

" YOU LIKE MY SISTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU LEFT HER TO DIE IN A CAVE! SHE CRIED, BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE PLAYING WITH HER HEART YOU FILTHY BUCKET OF SLIME! SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT HER TO DIE IN A CAVE, AND NOW, WHEN SHE'S FINALLY GOTTEN OVER YOU, YOU JUST BARGE IN AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE ALRIGHT! YOU BROKE HER HEART, AND NOW SHE HATES YOUR GUTS! YOU BROKE HER!" He yelled. Is that what he really thought? Is that what she really thought? Had she loved me? I hadn't meant to break her heart; I thought that she had been alright. I had never experienced heartache before, but now I did. Did she love Hamilton? Jonah? At least they weren't here. They had both been sent on Madrigal missions concerning the mine explosion in Pakistan. They thought that it might have been Vesper activity, but we weren't sure.

Dan was about to say something more when the monitor in the Command Centre turned on and the face of Damien Vesper appeared.

" You have five minutes to talk to the hostages before your limit is reached. Hand me the serum within 48 hours, and until you do, the hostages will be tortured. Afterwards, it's off with their heads, or them. Ta ta!" He said, as he turned the camera around. The room was made of Plexiglass, and beyond that room was a dungeon with the hostages, strapped and gagged, and, the Vesper Zombies.

And amongst them, was Natalie Kabra.


	9. Sorry! Just A Contest!

**I'm so sorry! This is not a new chapter, so I'm sorry for being such a horrible author. But, I will hopefully make you feel better, and get some more comments and likes. Here are the deets.**

 **1\. If you post a positive comment, you will get a dedication.**

 **2\. If you follow me, you get the choice of a character in honor of you, ( you get to choose the name, age, appearance, and personality.) or you get to write a portion of the story. ( maximum of 100 words.)**

 **3\. If you are the first 5 people to comment me, I will notify you and you can have a character in your honor.**

 **4\. Contest starts from March 1-April 30. If there are winners, I will post them with whatever chapter they are featured in.**

 **I will privately message your results if you win anything. Also, this only applies to my Cahill Apocalypse Stories and my Cahill Spies: Mission_ stories. Peace Out!**

 **P.S.- I have to know who you are. If you are a guest, please submit your email. The contest starts on March 1. If you are already a follower, okay, but if you post a comment before March 1, then I'm sorry, but it doesn't count. Also, if you want a character, they will only be featured in 1 chapter, unless I like them.**


	10. Chapter 8

Amy's POV  
I had no idea who I would be talking to at the teleconference, but I hope that it was Dan. Damien Vesper looked a lot like his father. He was a carbon copy of Damien Vesper. And Rufus and Remus? They were really strong. Rufus managed to kidnap me, even with my Madrigal training. I wondered if they were Rogue Cahills. Maybe Tomas. I wondered why Damien Vesper had the same name as his father. They acted and looked the same. They were even the same age! Were they the same people? Didn't Vesper 1 die though? Was he resurrected? I had heard about the Vesper serum, but like the Cahill one, didn't it have some side affects?

I was just sitting there with a drunk Sinead, who was hopefully still conscious, and explored my surroundings. There were some armchairs including the one Sinead was half sitting half lying on. The mahogany desk with leather office chair were separated from the rest of the room by a sliding glass wall which was quite heavy. I saw a glass case which held an ornate key and a sheet of parchment. It was unfortunately though, on the other side of the wall. I decided to use my newfound Madrigal skills to get there. After the torturing, I had felt a little click and I felt so much better. I mean, I felt so alive, and I understood everything. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I pushed the wall back and using my Ekat knowledge, my Tomas strength, and my Lucian deduction I was able to dodge all of the laser beams in the area surrounding the parchment and key. I went to the case and tried to pry the lid off. I managed to take off the hinges, but the other side was sealed shut. I noticed a small rock in the corner and threw it carefully at the sealed end and shattered the glass. I was about to take the items when I heard somebody come into the office. I scowled and reluctantly pulled back the glass wall and went to sit on the armchair adjacent from Sinead, just as somebody entered.

" Hello dear Amy, Sinead. You must be very thirsty, may I offer you a drink?" He asked. He typed in the security code and went to the other side of the wall. He sat down on the desk just as a butler entered the room. I spotted tequila on the tray of drinks and wondered if that was what Sinead drank. I took a glass of water but didn't drink anything. Who knew what they put in there?

" Well then, let's start. I believe that you will be speaking to your brother Dan and your cousin Ian at the Cahill mansion, and Jonah and Hamilton who are at the Lost City in Mexico." He said. Picking up a remote control, he turned on a holographic screen and four faces appeared, two on each screen. My face broke into a grin for the first time since the torturing when I saw them. Dan, Hamilton, and Jonah, looked nervous, while Ian was just as cold and calculating as ever, but with a weird look in his eyes.

" Amy!" Dan said. I smiled and he looked around the room, probably trying to find some hint of where I was.

" Is Sinead dead?" Asked Jonah as he peered over at Sinead. I laughed nervously, the sound reverberating across the room.

" No, just drunk." I said. Hamilton guffawed, the first real sign of humour during this teleconference.

" Hah! I'd like to see that. How?" He asked. Ian had left to do something, and I could see Vesper 1 checking the cameras in the mansion to see where Ian was. We didn't know that the Vespers still had cameras in the mansion.

" Amy, are you all right?" Dan said. I cringed, knowing that he was referring to the torture. I rubbed my temples as I tried to subdue the memory and I tried to hyperventilate.

" Fine." I said weakly. Wow. I sounded like I was going to break down any minute now. Dan nodded, not looking entirely convinced, just as Ian entered the room again. He went to the monitor and started typing an email to Natalya, the Lucian branch leader. I could barely read the writing, but I could sort of see what he was writing.

" Dear Natalya,  
Amy Cahill, Madrigal branch leader, and Sinead Starling, Ekaterina co-leader have been kidnapped by the Vespers and we need support from each branch to help rescue them. We already have the Madrigals and Ekaterinas, and Hamilton Holt and Jonah Wizard are trying to get the Tomas' and Janus' support in this mission, but we are still missing the Lucians. We believe that the Vespers have reproduced the Vesper serum and have used it; on who and when, we are unsure of. We have decided on a meeting at 912, 4, next fortnight. We would be graced to have your presence there as well, and hope you can attend.

From,

Ian Kabra"

Dan went back to me and eyed me carefully.

" Gee Amy, you don't look so good. Are you okay? What are they feeding you?" He joked. I laughed and subconsciously reached for the glass and drank it. Hmm, the water tasted sort of weird. And was there chloroform in the water?

Next thing I, I'm slipping into subconsciousness.

Dan's POV  
I watched in horror as Amy reached for the glass and drank it. Rule #1: never drink or eat anything the enemy offers you. She was getting paler by the second, and then, suddenly she's on the floor, unconscious.

" Sorry to cut that meeting a bit short, but I'm sure that you've had enough time to catch up. I'm sorry, but it's now the next part of the teleconference. I'm sorry for any inconveniences but we need the master serum. Unfortunately, Amy has now unlocked her Cahill skills, so she won't be of any use to us dead. I'm afraid that she'll have to be alive for this to work. Sinead Starling will get killed; she was the worthless one of the two." He said nonchalantly, and gestured to Amy, " She on the other hand is a very valuable asset and will be held ransom. You have 48 hours to make the serum, and when you do, you will give it to me. During those 48 hours, they will both be tortured, and if you fail to give it to us at the end of the 48 hours, they will both die." Here, he grinned maliciously. " If Amy wishes to join our ranks, she may, as she has Vesper heritage, but know this. After the 48 hours, we will set our zombies on you, and you will feel the wrath of the Vespers."

" You will be able to see how they are, but try to do anything, and they will die. No lives will be spared. Your 48 hours begin now."

" Do you think she got the message?" Ian said. I shrugged and tried to think of our choices. There had to be some way to save Amy. They would be torturing her for a full 48 hours, so we couldn't rescue her, and when it was over, she would die. They would both die, unless Amy decided to join the Vespers. One thing I knew about Amy, she would rather die than join the enemy. Unless she could prevent us from dying. Unfortunately, we would die either way. And if the master serum was surrendered to the Vespers, we might kill ourselves here and now. It would be living hell, if we would be allowed to survive at all. I couldn't bear a life without Amy, all the Cahills need her. If they got the serum, they wouldn't need her anymore, and would either kill her, or let her go. We could then rally the rest of the Cahills and give everybody the serum, or the weaker version. Amy would hopefully get some inside information and know how to activate the serum, then we'd strike back. How could they find out what was in the serum or how to make it anyways? The choice was as clear as crystal.

" No. Forget our plans. We're going to do what the Vespers want us to do. Make the master serum, and give it to them."


	11. Chapter 9

Third Person (Amy) POV

As her head hit the floor she was drowned in darkness. She tried to writhe and scream, but there was nothing she could do now. She could hear Dan and Ian's worried voices as someone grabbed her foot and towed her to the door. She felt the red velvet carpet in the hallway, running her fingers through the material, when she felt something else. A cell phone. Whoever was dumb enough to drop it, she silently thanked them. The person-who she strongly suspected was Rufus,- picked her up like a porcelain doll, and threw her across a marble floor. So much for porcelain doll, try rag doll. The drug was wearing off, however, and she could make out some shapes bending down and a pair of warm hands reached to touch her arm. She tilted her head upwards and saw- Natalie Kabra.

Amy's POV  
I saw two pairs of Amber eyes flash at me, and I immediately rose, backing myself blindly into a corner. I fully regained my sight just as I tripped over myself. I landed with a thud, and Isabel and Natalie looked at me expectantly.

" What do you want?" I ask in a shaky voice. They aren't real, just some evil monster spawn to trick me.

" Amy?" Natalie asked. She raised her hand to me, and touched my shoulder, as if to make sure I wasn't a hologram.

" Natalie? How did you and everyone else-" I gestured to the people around the room, " alive?"

Natalie frowned and shrugged, but didn't answer. Isabel looked at Natalie's slightly slouched figure in distaste, before turning her attention to me.

" Well," she said, examining her fingernails in the light of the 90 watt lightbulb, " all I remember is running towards the Doomsday Device. I remember hearing cries and screams from the others, and some sobs." She smirked at this, and continued, "next thing I know, Vesper 1's men are dragging me to the Vesper hospital and saying, 'should we do it?'. I think I had already been shot once, but they didn't shoot me whatever it was a second time." I looked around at the others, Natalie, Evan, Pony, and Alistair, who nodded at Isabel's story. My eyes landed on Evan, who had his eyes fixed on me. I had resolved my feelings for him and Jake, and was now single and ready to mingle.

" Amy, do you know anything about the Vespers?" Evan asked. Alistair nodded vigorously. " Do you have any supplies?" Natalie asked. I told them about the Vesper serum, and how it was probably used to resurrect them.

" But why?" Alistair asked.

" There are some side effects. Like being able to be controlled by direct descendants of Damien Vesper." I said. " And zombie-like effects."

" So we're zombies now?" Isabel asked in disgust.

" Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. I wondered if Isabel was now-nicer, perhaps? Did the Vesper serum defuse the effects of the Cahill serums? And if so, then why did I get my Madrigal powers?

" do you think that the Cahill serums follows you through afterlife?" I said, eyeing Isabel. Since it had activated my Madrigal powers, did that mean that I was, or wasn't a zombie? And would I be under Damien Vesper's descendants' rule?

" Of course not." Isabel sneered at me, " I would've already been out of this filthy cell if I had."

Alistair stood up and crossed the room, and seated himself between Isabel and I, though looking wary at her.

" Is there anything else?" I asked Alistair. He shook his head, but paused a bit.

" Yes, there is, though none of us really remembers it, except for Isabel, for she doesn't get as severe side effects. I suspect that it is her Vesper lineage, or the serum." Alistair responded. So it fought against the side effects, but other than that, it didn't do anything. The others had a part of the serum in their blood, some more than others. Isabel had the full one, and it was fresh, originally from her blood, so the effects of the serum didn't get weaker and weaker.

" We all experience severe migraines, similar to the ones Ned Starling had, and see flashes of our before-life, and other flashes. We were all present, but some of them we can't identify. Isabel's migraines are shorter and aren't as painful, but her memories seem to focus more on her-harsher times in life." Alistair said tentatively, glancing at Isabel every now and then.

" Don't worry, I don't do dirty work. Besides, I don't have any good guns or poisons. Just poisons 39-3939." She purred and smiled sweetly. Alistair shivered and moved away from our little circle.

" So parts of the serum kick in." I say. Isabel merely scowled at Alistair's retreating form as he left for his corner of the room and she faced me.

" I know you have something." She hissed, lowering her voice to barely a whisper. " It's wise not to show it here, but we'll need it. You better share it eventually, or we'll come after you. Like I came after your parents." My parents. One of the few threats that actually hurt me nowadays. Madrigal training had hardened me, but I still had a heart. In fact, it had taught me to care more than ever.

So she knew then. About the phone. I wondered if the Lucian serum was still in her. When had she drank the serum anyways? Ian said that it had been some time after Irina died, but when? When had she changed, became- heartless?

Natalie had been silent the whole time. Her pupils looked slightly dilated, and her breathing was ragged. Suddenly, she eased up again, panting. She managed to choke out, " The Vespers took me, to an interrogating room. They broke me, and I told them everything. Then they said that the Doomsday Device was just the first phase. There would be more. Much more. 

**I'm sorry everybody for not updating sooner! I could only write it on paper, because the wifi was down, and I had writer's block. But now, I have saved up a few chapters for all of you. Around 5. Enjoy, and comment!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Dan's POV**

I just had the most beautiful dream ever. There was a temple, with ninjas, and they were hypnotizing Cobras into committing seppuku. Then I joined them and became the awesome Ninja Lord. As I said, it was amazing.

" Wake up Daniel." said a Cobra with a British accent. He was turning into- Cobra? Wait, this wasn't part of the dream.

" Wake up. The shipment of ingredients came this morning. We have to start the serum. Amy only has 39 hours." Cobra said.

" wait what?" I asked groggily as I propped myself up on my bed. He had to repeat it several more times, becoming more annoyed by the minute, before I could fully process what he said. What can I say? I'm not a morning person.

When I heard him, I raced downstairs, heading for the laboratory in the basement. I didn't care that I was in my Pokemon pajamas. I mixed up the serum the whole day, and it was past midnight when Ian handed me the two last ingredients.

" Crush the moonstone and mix it with the vinegar." he instructed. Huh. I remember it being copper, and not moonstone.

" Hey Cobra." I said, facing him. " I think you-" the last thing I saw was a dart gun pointed at my heart, and an evil Cobra.

" I'm sorry, Daniel, but it's for Amy's sake. I'll think of a plan though, I promise. and when we rescue her-" he whispered the last bit to himself, " I'll finally proclaim my love for her, and she'll choose me over those hooligans."

 **Amy's POV**

I was just chatting with Natalie, catching her up on the past few years. Suddenly, Rufus came, holding a very disgruntled Sinead and another girl.

" Sinead!" I cried, running up to her. She looked sort of sick, and I hoped that it was just the aftermath of being drunk.

" Do you know how to help her?" I asked, facing the other girl. She was quite pretty, actually, with her light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She shook her head and shrugged.

" I don't know. I'm Laura Reymonds, by the way. I'm a Ekaterina by the way. Have you seen Luke? He was with us a minute ago, but Vesper 1 came to take him. At least I think that it was Vesper 1." she said, frowning.

" Oh! Uncle Alistair!" she called, and went to join Alistair in the corner.

" Oh yeah. Rufus told me to tell you, serum, or death to all of us. Including Dan and Ian." she yelled behind her shoulders. The knowing look in her eye when she mentioned Ian scared me, like she knew something. Something I should know. Was she referring to- no, how could she know about Korea? Yes, I still had feelings for Ian, but didn't every female thought he looked handsome, his flawless skin, jet black hair-. Stop Amy, you need to concentrate.

I sat in silence, weighing my choices when it happened.


	13. Contest Results

Thank you to the following for following/liking/reviewing my story! This is completely random, not first come first serve, and guests could not enter for the contest, but your opinions are valued! Thank you for all my avid readers, and congratulations to all the winners! Please continue to review and follow! Also, I will be posting one chapter per story once a week, but if I get enough reviews, I might up it. Thank you again everyone!

bichlient04

amian4life

forever fading starlight

catyscitty

spirit cahill


	14. Chapter 11

**Ian's POV**

I had been thinking in the Cahill's parlor, staring out the window, when Daniel came in.

" Confess, Cobra." he snarled, edging towards me. I started getting nervous, wondering hat he was talking about. Uh oh. He had probably figured out the serum incident.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, backing myself up into a corner where I fiddled with my dart gun.

" You know what I'm talking about. You like my sister, don't you?" I internally breathed a sigh of relief, until I realized what he was saying. I surprised myself by letting out a harsh bark of laughter and bitterly saying, " Even if I did, she wouldn't return my feelings." The truth was, I didn't know if I liked her. I had never felt anything like this before, this weird feeling in my chest that made me do weird things.

" You didn't deny anything." he accused, narrowing his eyes.

" I don't know if I like her or not. I just have never felt anything like this for anybody. Not even Natalie. I don't know." The last sentence came out a bit muffled as I had buried my head in my hands and sat back down in my chair.

His eyes softened, just a tiny bit, before coming over to me and patting me on the back awkwardly. I wasn't crying, just confused.

" How did you know that you liked Sophie?" I asked. She was a Janus and Dan's girlfriend, and they were going pretty well, actually.

" I felt so light and the room seemed to sortat glow whenever she was around. Her presence made me forget what I had been upset about, and whenever she talked to me my heart would soar. Whenever her hand even brushed mine, I felt this sort of electricity and a weird tingling in me. She made me feel happy, and good, I suppose." he answered, with a dazed look. It was then that I understood. Those gut wrenching feelings when I saw her hurt, and that creeping feeling that made me see red when she talked to other boys, that was because I couldn't stand for her to be hurt. I just didn't know, but now I did.

I loved Amelia Hope Cahill with all my heart. And even if she didn't feel the same, I was going to confess my love for her. Win her heart, and feel whole again. I hadn't since Natalie's death, but with her in the room, I felt different. Better than I had been even before the Vespers. I felt happy. I loved her.

The only thing that was stopping me was the Vespers.

Bloody Hell. **( This story is rated T, so some mild language is fine, right? It's only swearing in British, so it should be okay. Also, I didn't know what Ian should say, kay?)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know that this chapter was really short, but I wanted to make the confession a whole chapter. also, if I wrote more, it would take me longer, and I want this done with so I can post this. i am going out for dinner soon, and tomorrow's school, so you would have to wait a week. I** **promise more soon!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**  
 **Hey everybody! Since it is Easter, I am going to post two chapters (at least) per story instead of the regular one chapter! And, if I get enough reviews, at least 5, then I will post a bonus chapter! Just for the story that got reviewed though. As for the winners of my contest, you might make your appearance a lot sooner than you might think! Also, I am adding other characters I made up to add to all the drama. This is for you Olivia and Natalie! Please don't kill me for adding in chapters about them! I'm only adding it for the sake of back stories and future events that will be very tragic!**

 **Amy's POV**  
I had been chatting with Laura a bit when suddenly Natalie started to cry out in pain and moaned, rubbing her head to soothe the migraine. Isabel hissed at me, " It's starting." Alistair followed suit soon after. Before long, they were all experiencing migraines, and turning a sickly shade of whitish green. I whimpered at the sight of them, and I knew that I was helpless. Isabel was turning pale too, and the last thing I saw before Isabel shoved me into the bathroom was Evan, whose eyes were glowing red.  
" Amy." He said, as Isabel slammed the door shut.

I just sat there, trying to block out the screams, but at the same time straining my ears to hear if anybody was going to call out for me.  
" You can come out now." I heard a soft voice said. The voice seemed familiar, but at the same time I had never heard it.

I looked out to see everybody else, exhausted and drinking sips of water before facing the mysterious person. It was a girl with almost platinum blonde hair and a magenta highlight. Behind her was another girl, with dirty blonde hair and a purple highlight, who was caring for the others, mostly chatting with Evan. The most significant thing about the girls' appearances was their eyes. It kept on changing colours, from icy blue to a silver colour.  
" Taylor Cahill at your service." The platinum blonde girl said. " That's my older sister Zoe." She gestured to the other girl.  
" Amy Cahill." I said, extending my hand. She giggled before shaking my hand. " Of course you're Amy Cahill! Everybody knows you, especially the Madrigals." Wait, so she was a Madrigal too? Suddenly I remembered who she was. I had met her during my Madrigal training! She was always tied with me for top student.

" Wait, I remember who you are! You were second in command for the Madrigals, right?" I said. She nodded before scanning the room.  
" Laura left, didn't she?" She asked sadly. I looked around and nodded. She sighed before saying, " We were captured but the stupid Vespers while we were on a Madrigal mission to retrieve the Vesper serum ingredients and try to save you." Zoe joined and told Taylor something. Taylor nodded and left, and Zoe looked at me. When she spoke, her voice was laced with disgust and sadness.

" What they don't know," she scowled, "is that we're half Vespers. Direct descendants of Damien Vesper. We were supposed to be branch leaders instead of Damien the III. Uncle Damn was the worst. Not even Vesper. He uses his connection to us to rise to the top. That's why Fiske sent us. He thinks that if we just convince the Vespers to make us the leaders, we can turn the, back to the 'good side'. Luke was with us too. He's our brother pretty much. Ian Kabra's disowned twin. He's got more heart but way more sarcasm and more Kabra in him. The idiot practically begged to come with us, and look where it's got us." She swore (quite colourfully and in several languages. The curses are not suitable for the rating of T which I said for this story. I'm not making it M. That's for really hardcore stuff.) under her breath, but seemed sort of glad that he had come with them. She was probably just frustrated.

I hadn't known that Ian had a brother, much less a twin! It was probably a hard thing to hide, but he's a Lucian after all.

" Hey." Taylor said, walking up to me. Her eyes were currently icy blue, but would flash violet.  
" Hey. I don't mean to intrude or anything but, what was the Madrigal mission?" I asked timidly. I was sure there was a reason to why I hadn't heard about the mission.  
" oh sure. Fiske was going to tell you eventually, so I guess it's safe. We need to find Madeleine, Silvy, and Erasmus. She's El Loco. Erasmus' a Gucci Girl, and nearly died when he called Natalie a ' crazy shopaholic. '" I looked at her questioningly, but she shrugged and sat on the floor.  
" Cody was there too." She said. Suddenly it all clicked. The nonsense was a code to confuse the Vespers watching us. Realization dawned on me and I slowly grinned.  
" Ohhhhh. Well, must be really dangerous." I said.

" It is. Zoe won't admit it, but the only reason why she came was because Luke was coming. She didn't want to come in the beginning." I let out a giggle. And then another one. Soon, we were talking like old friends and catching up. Whenever family was mentioned, her eyes flashed amber.

" What happened with your eyes?" I asked. She looked almost wistful as she explained.  
" Well, we drank the Madrigal serum, and then we drank the Vesper serum, as well as the partial Cahill serum which Madeleine got. Well, we drank the Vesper serum, but we were missing one ingredient. We stole an ingredient from a Vesper lab and look where we are! The weird thing is that it doesn't do much, which wasn't what we expected. We're like you though. As for the partial Cahill serum, I can sort of feel people's emotions, and Zoe can 'absorb' somebody's feelings. If somebody is happy, she can absorb that feeling and make herself happy, while still leaving the person in their previous state. She can also share feelings with me, but I think it's only me. I can feel people's emotions as I said before, but also little hints to what they're thinking about. We're pretty sure that if we get the last ingredient our powers will be amplified and we could get new powers. We could defeat the Vespers if we all had powers " she said excitedly. Wow, I had missed a lot. I mean, sure being branch leader is fun and all, but it didn't seem fair how others were risking their lives on dangerous missions.

" The changing colour thing is just a side effect." She shrugged and stared across the room to her sister.

" Wait!" I cried as she stood up, about to join her sister. " What was your original eye colour?"  
" Zoe's was an icy blue, like mine right now, except a bit darker.  
" And yours?" I probed.  
" Violet." She said before going. Like a flash of lightning I knew.

I had found out who she truly was.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Yes, Amy is still the main character, I just want to push some people up more. Laura Reymonds will make another appearance near the end. Taylor is me for all of you. I might incorporate some stuff, but we're sticking to the theme of the zombies. Don't be disappointed by the lack of 'zombiness'. I will add that too. If anybody wants to add anything to the way the zombies act or whatnot, please tell me! And to all of you who are asking, no, they don't eat brains. They are** _ **Vesper**_ **zombies. The Vespers=evil. Know your 39 clues math!**


End file.
